Beyond the Darkness
by PrincessEve
Summary: Legolas and Ariella's parents were murdered by the same sorceress who plans on finding the evil Celeb Loki jewel...What happens when these two elven royalties pathes cross the evil sorceress's? Please R&R COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I do not own anything relating to L.O.T.R. the only way I am possible to create all my fics that include Legolas is with the genius works of J.R.R. Tolkien thank you Mr. Tolkien and R.I.P. The only characters that belong to me are Ariella, and a couple other cast members, but Lord Elrond and the rest of the gang belong to Tolkien.**

**Prologue: A Heart Filled with Void**

Ariella remembers the day all to clear. It was a warm spring day. A light breeze rustled the silver and gold leaves of the asynli trees. She was still a baby among her people. Ariella and her mother sat in the garden picking cherry blossoms, making floral crowns. The bright dragon jewel hung around her neck, also known as Celeb Loki. The king her father ran out to them as the sky quickly turned gray, and darkness crept over the city. He scooped her into his arms running down the palace halls Ariella's mother using her telekinesis to shut and lock them. They run into the little princess' room locking the door, her father sat her down. Before the young princess could say anything, she had noticed the necklace was missing but she had no time to explain to her parents.

As her mother looks to the door, a loud voice was heard outside. Chills ran down her spine, her mother tries to get the mind of her young child off it. She placed a mithril chain around her neck, the half of a green crystal leaf hung from it. The queen told her daughter that the other piece of this leaf belonged to the love of her life, the one the little elven girl would spend the rest of her life with. At the time she was only nine hundred and thirty one years old way to young for a husband even a boyfriend, but the little elven girl nodded. They opened a small door in the wall placed her inside and told her to be quiet. Ariella hugged and kissed them both before turning away tears flowed from her dark brown eyes. Her father said not to make a sound. As she sat in the dark fear overtook her mind.

Outside in her room, the king and queen are startled to find that the Celeb Loki had been taken by the evil sorceress. She now is even more powerful than before. With the last bit of power left within her, the queen took the emerald jewel from the sorceress, and tried place it within her daughters' body, but it was not very successful. The jewel instead found its way into the world of Middle-Earth. Ariella's small elven body could not take the power of the jewel for it was to strong for her and could have killed her. The Queen Arielstial and the King Arionel now not only feared for the life of their daughter but for the lives all people in Middle-Earth. The Celeb Loki posses great power, for only evil though. Only when it is in possession of the chosen one, the cala quessir or high elf can the jewel be at peace and pure. Ariella is the chosen one the cala quessir, but her young elven body was too small and fragile to take the jewel. Therefore, the queen made it so the jewel would find its way to the princess's body in the future on her three thousandth birthday without her knowing it.

She could hear things thrown around and finally silence. Little Ariella fell asleep and awoke to the sound of a familiar voice, her Uncle Elrond. He opened the door and scooped her into his arms. Soldiers surround them. She looked to the ground and saw her mother and father dead, blood surrounded their lifeless bodies. Ariella's mothers raven hair and golden tan skin was surrounded in her scarlet red blood. Her fathers light skin, and sunshine blonde hair drenched in his red wine blood. Ariella pushed away from her uncle dropping to her knees she cried. The moist tears fell from her cheeks splashing onto the blood. Her violet dress now tainted, her waist length raven hair hung in the blood, and her brown tan skin is covered. Ariella hugged their bodies screaming for them to come back asking God why? A soldier Arimir grabbed her but it only made her hold onto her parents even more. Holding on was all she left, she felt if she let them go they would be gone forever.

Finally, she let them go, and held onto Arimir while she cried on his tunic. Her diamond droplet shed tears covered his shoulder, while his strong arms engulfed her body. Arimir tried to calm Ariella down but it did not work. She cried the whole journey back to Rivendell. Then had learned that her mother, father and all the people in the city were killed by Caspia an evil sorceress. Ariella's mother had the gift of telekinesis and telepathy she passed these gifts down to Ariella. Ariella was always able to sense her presence along with her fathers but that was last day she ever felt them. A hole formed in her heart the day they died and never has been filled. The reason why they were killed is still unknown to her. With every inch of her body, she began to hate Caspia more and more. They arrived in Rivendell two days later and for a whole week, she ate nothing nor did she speak. Most thought Ariella would die. She had lost all color in her skin, her hair had become dull, eyes lifeless, and her spirit felt alone. Was it not for the love Ariella stilled held onto for her parents she would have died. It has been two thousand years since that day; she has aged of course but still a child among her elven kind. The hate in her soul has diminished, although the anger is still alive and burning in every part of her being, and she will stop at nothing to find out why her parents were killed.

Caspia had searched high and low but never found the jewel; she then later had learned that it was going to be placed in the girl in the future. Therefore, instead of looking for the jewel she had decided to wait for the jewel to come to her. Many centuries later Caspia made her way into Mirkwoods forest, she felt that the jewel would find her in one of the elven kingdoms. This is where the Prince Legolas fell in love with her but she did not love him. Caspia had questioned the king and queen about the Celeb Loki and its where about. However, they explained to her they knew nothing of its origins. Convinced that they were lying, she then killed King Thranduil and Queen Sakuriel. Legolas banished her after a long battle between the both of them. However, before he banished Caspia she placed a curse on him, for one day when the moon disappeared he would become human until morning. Legolas than learned of the Celeb Loki he now wishes to take possession of it and take revenge for his parents. His heart has never been the same since.


	2. A Perfect Suitor

**Chapter One: A Perfect Suitor**

Ariella lays in her bed in a deep slumber, the morning sun just peering into her room. She stirs and realizes that morning has come too soon. Her body and mind are awake but her eyes remain shut, she lets her mind wonder to her thoughts. _This is just wonderful! Now I have to get up, get ready to meet his Royal Highness Prince Perian. The entire thing makes me sick! _ The knock on her door forces her to open her big brown eyes.

"Ariella are you awake little one?" The voice of her handmaiden Larienel, most of the time Ariella would give a happy response but today Larienel is not so lucky.

"Yes I am awake!" Ariella's voice rudely bellowed. On the other side of the door, Larienel just rolled her eyes and forgave the young princess. Opening the door to find her still in bed.

"Sorry." Ariella said as her old nanny walked in. Smiling Larienel walked over to Ariella's bathing room to fill the tub. Over the years, Ariella has insisted that she can draw her own bath, but Larienel still insists on doing it for the young princess.

"Are you happy to be meeting the young prince today little one?" Larienel tried her hardest to sound cheerful, but in all honesty, it is hard for the old elf woman. She has seen Ariella grow before her very eyes, the thought of her marrying brings her almost to tears.

"If you must and already know, no I am not happy to be meeting another suitor. Unfortunately, for me I have heard that Prince Perian is the worst one of them all. I don't understand why Uncle Elrond wishes me to wed at such a young age." She complained while she undressed in her bathing room. Larienel outside the door.

"I think he wishes you to be happy little one. Besides I was wed around your age, and I was very happy." Her maternal voice chimed in at the perfect time as always.

"Yes but you and I are very different Nanna, besides I am happy I do not need to be married to be content with my life. I wish to travel to see the other realms of Middle-Earth, not be confined to a cage until I wish to seek Valor." Ariella said washing her hair.

The morning continued normally and as usual routine. Ariella dressed in her green gown. The gown made of satin flows down gracefully and trails behind her like a gentle stream of water. The sleeves tight on her arms, the cuffs come to a point at her fingertips. Gold netting goes around her waist. Her hair curled in ringlets, and a beautiful gold barrette clipped in the back of her raven hair holding the locks together.

Ariella finds herself wondering the library her love of books often keeps her busy. During the first few weeks of her stay she grew to love the library, it became her sanctuary. Her uncle soon declared that it was her own, no one is permitted to enter it unless by her permission. Ariella would lock herself away for hours and just read. Only coming out for a short couple of minutes to eat, and to inform her uncle of where she was.

Years have passed and she still has yet to read every single book in her library. Elven authors compose most of the books. Many of them consist of old battle tales retold repeatedly by numerous authors. Other books on the arts and history, on the elven magic and how it differs from that of the wizards. Her favorites consist of those told about the half-lings that live in the Shire. She admires the little people and often wishes to visit there, but with the recent events of choosing a husband it is difficult to travel.

Standing on the ladder she finds herself coming across on old favorite one she read hundreds of times. So many times that she could probably read it to you word for word without looking at one single page.

_Here is it. I have not read this book in several years how I have missed you old friend. _She pulls out the old leather book. _A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins. _Flipping through the pages readying herself for Bilbo's adventure, but she is cut short by the voice of her Nanna.

"Coming Nanna!" She yelled from inside the room. "Sorry old friend perhaps another time, I'm going to meet his _royal highness_" her voice sarcastic with the last two words. Walking out and locking the door, she gives her Nanna a fake smile.

"Come, come child you've already kept his highness waiting let's not make him wait any longer." Larienel said pushing her along.

"Wait, I need to go get someone." Ariella said running towards the opposite direction. She runs into her room, and to find her loyal elven cat Artemis sleeping on her bed.

His colors are raven black the same color fur as Ariella's hair. He was gift to her for her one thousandth birthday. His eyes are crystal blue, the tips of his ears and tails are ivory. In his present state, he appears to be an ordinary domestic cat. However, elven cats are very different then that of your ordinary run of the mill cat. Elven cats are able to change their size whenever they please. They can maintain their kitten size, but they can also use they elven magic to grow the size of a large tiger.

_Artemis get up. _The elven cat stirs as she contacts him through telepathy; this is how all elven cats communicate.

_Good morning little princess, aren't you supposed to meet Prince Perian this afternoon?_ Artemis said stretching his little legs.

_Yes, I am and you are coming with me. I do not understand why my uncle wishes me to meet these suitors and yet I do. I think I do it just to humor him but after the first twenty, it gets old. _She explains to her feline friend.

_Therefore, you wish me to come, to scare him. Is that all I am good for? _Artemis asked trying to sound hurt.

_Of course not! You are my most trusted and loyal friend. Who else would bite the bums of royalty for me? _The laughed in unison at her comment.

_All right little princess just for you though but your uncle is not going to be happy. _Artemis warned. Jumping off her bed onto the floor a flaming tornado surrounds his body as the flames diminish; the giant cat stands before her. His giant saber teeth are now revealed. Sitting down he is at least four and a half feet tall.

The pair walks down the hall and into the garden to find the prince talking to Lord Elrond. Her uncle gives her an angered look. Ariella smiles at him, her poor uncle he does not have the heart to stay angry with her.

"Please accept my apology Prince Perian, and Lord Elrond for my tardiness, I found myself a deep state of mind while I was reading." She said bowing to them both.

"That is alright Lady Ariella your uncle and I were just talking about you." His voice made her skin tingle. He looks her over as if to judge her figure.

"Well then I shall leave you to alone. Ariella I trust you and Artemis will be on your best behavior." Her uncle nodded to the both of them. She smiles and nods in return.

After about ten minutes, Ariella could see that her relationship with the prince was going nowhere. Nevertheless, of course her royal duties as a princess kept her attention. _I can just see Uncle Elrond now if I excuse myself. _She thought to herself. Coming back into reality just to hear the prince say how beautiful she is.

"You are to kind Prince Perian. However, I think we should adjourn for brunch. My uncle," She was cut short by the prince's face inching closer to hers his lips puckered. She pushed him off. She shrieked in utter disgust.

_Artemis! _Ariella's voice bellowed in his head. The giant saber tooth cat came to her rescue biting the princes' butt. His deep male voice let loose the sound of a young schoolchild. Ariella laughs hysterically.

"That will teach you next time not to mess with me!" She yelled storming off Artemis following close behind. Walking into the hallway, her uncle spotting her and calling to her. "That's it that's last time I meet one of your stupid suitors! You can punish me all you want but I refuse to marry someone of your choice!" She yelled at her uncle.

"Ariella you promised you would behave! That's the third one this week!" He scolded her. "Do you not wish to wed is that it?" He asked his tone still stern but his voice in a lower volume.

"No! What I wish is to travel and see the world not be caged like a bird whose only wish is to spread her wings. But I also wish to marry for love, not someone you choose for me." Ariella explained to her uncle.

"My only wish is to see you happy." Lord Elrond explained as well.

"No you only wish to make another alliance with an elven race to add to your great army." Ariella said accusingly. "Is that all I am to you?" She asked hurtfully.

"Of course not I only wish to make you happy." Her uncle repeated his voice more calm.

"I am happy can you not just let me be?" She asked her eyes welling up with tears.


	3. A Forgotten Face

**Chapter Two: A Forgotten Face**

Sitting her in room crying her eye's out. All she ever wanted to do is travel to see the world and all its wonders. Nevertheless, her uncle insists on a young marriage, never truly letting her be happy. He does not see that she is content with her life in Rivendell. _I think I have met every elven prince in this entire universe, all but one. His Royal Highness Prince Legolas it is said that he is the most humble and handsome of them all. Why could not my uncle have arranged for the two of us to meet? _She laughed to herself. Ariella turned to hear the creaking door open, only to see Arwen.

"Hello Ella. I am sorry about father he does only wish to make you happy. But you've seem to reject all elven princes." Arwen said sitting on her bed wiping away Ariella's tears.

"Not all of them he has not introduced me to Prince Legolas. Oh Arwen I have read so much about him well at least all that happened in The Fellowship of The Ring. Is true that he really does have crystal blue eye's, glimmering blonde hair. And a tall muscular body and a beautiful face?" Ariella asked enthusiastically biting her lower lip.

"Yes it is true the young prince is very handsome, but in the years of late his heart has become cold and unloving perhaps that is why my father did not wish you to meet him. Although you to would make a beautiful pair, he is not as he use to be." Arwen said sadly. Ariella did not respond that in fact she was very disappointed. Dinner came all too soon, and Ariella is forced to face her uncle.

Surprisingly he was not upset with her, in fact he had a task her for to handle. The Prince Legolas had captured the chief commander Arimir. Lord Elrond wishes her to go and retrieve him, with as little blood shed as possible. Ariella hugs her uncle tightly and thanks him repeatedly. He was happy to see a sincere smile spread across her elven face.

"You are to leave right now. Food and drink are ready for you. Artemis awaits you at Rivendell's Gates. You weapon and when I say weapon I mean your giant boomerang is also waiting with you in your room." He said hugging her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Namaarië little one," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and thanked him rushing off to her room. Ariella dressed in her tunic adding the last touches her leather elbow length arm cuffs, and her elven cape. Her tunic is all black along with her cape, Artemis and her blend in perfectly together.

The finally touch her giant boomerang which she places over her shoulders, held onto by a leather strap. Ariella wields this great weapon by throwing it at her enemies although she has never had any but during her training sessions, she has proved to be deadly with it. It was made from the bone of a dragon; his name was Eriol who died honorably fighting Caspia to protect the city. With his last dying birth, he wished for his arm to be cut off and the bone to be made into a weapon for Ariella, and so his wish was fulfilled. Before Eriol died he was to protect the young princess forever, and that was the only way he knew how.

At first, the young elven princess was horrible at wielding it, in fact the first time she picked it up right after she turned one thousand years old. She almost killed Arwen when she threw it into the forest. Luckily, Arwen jumped out of the way in the knick of time. Now Ariella is more deadly with her one six-foot boomerang than a ten elves put together.

She climbs a top her giant saber tooth cats' back. Ariella waves goodbye to her family. Heading for the Hithaeglir Mountains, she will then have to cross them. After crossing them, she will arrive at the Anduin River, and then it is just a hop skip and a jump to Mirkwood and its treacherous forest. Riding on Artemis four to almost twelve straight hours none stop, she is finally over the Hithaeglir Mountains, and has just past the Anduin River.

A heavy fog hovers over the forests of Mirkwood, the young prince looks over his balcony. Ariella spots the palace not too far off into the distance. Within a matter of minutes, she is at the palace gates. An ominous presence is all about her, and she can sense within the castle the presence of her dear friend Arimir. _I'm coming Arimir! Although I hope, it will not be by force. _She thought to herself. Sensing him in the dungeons of Mirkwoods palace Ariella moves quickly.

_Little one there is a presence in this fog. _Artemis warned but it was too late. An arrow rushes past Ariella's face scratching her cheekbone. The blood trickles down her cheek.

Focusing all her energy on finding the assassin in the fog, she finds them and throws her giant boomerang at them, but it has been thrown back at her with an arrow embedded on it. The fog clears and she sees the elven prince. His pale wheat blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and semolina pink lips stand out clear in the starlit darkness. As the fog clears around Ariella, he now has a clear view of her face. His in turn becomes angry and a fire burns within his eyes that of which Ariella has never seen before.

"Your highness I wish to speak to you about the imprisonment of my friend Arimir." Legolas makes no movement but glares. "Your highness?" Ariella looked at him cautiously.

"I thought I banished you fifty years ago. What are you doing here Caspia?" Legolas asked his voice angry.

"Caspia?" Ariella asked confused.

"I spared your life then you will not be so lucky this time!" Legolas said shooting five arrows at Ariella. She quickly blocks them with her giant weapon, while Artemis breathes fire from his mouth he almost hits the prince, but Legolas's reflexes are too quick.

"Your highness I don't know what you are talking about my name is Ariella not Caspia. How dare you mistake me for the murderer of my people!" She yelled throwing her boomerang, knowing that the prince would move she aimed it for his next position. As it whirled back through the air, it hit him dead on. Knocking him to the ground, he is shocked at the strength of this young girl.

An elderly woman runs out of the palace and into the middle of the fight. Pleading with both of them to stop. Explaining to Legolas that she had just received a letter to let him know that Ariella was going to be arriving in the city soon. Describing her perfectly from her raven black hair to her brown tan skin. Legolas apologized, as did Ariella. Noticing he was wounded she offered to dress his wounds. The young prince accepted.

Ariella led the prince back into the palace. Her gaze wondered as it often did in a new place. The elder elven woman brought them into what appeared to be the study. Sitting down Ariella undid his tunic shirt and found large bruises on his side. His ribs have been broken; he will remain bed ridden for only a week. Since he is of elven kind, he will not take as long to heal. Ariella has explained to Legolas who she is and what she came to do. He has agreed to let Arimir go free.

A taunting question remains within the very depth of her soul. _Why did he mistake me for Caspia? _ She asked herself repeatedly. It has only been one night in which she spent that night watching over Legolas. Using her power of telepathy, she moved him into his own room. Where he now is sleeping peacefully. Ariella still finds she is unable to sleep. Her mind wonders to its own will.

_I have never seen Caspia not by person or painting. Nevertheless, for him to assume that I was she must mean something right? I mean my parents were killed when I was so young, I never did see her. Now I wonder do I really look like her? Do I really look like the woman who murdered my parents all those centuries ago? _Those questions nagged her throughout the night. The young prince awoke and saw the troubling look upon her face.

"What is it that makes you so troubled?" Legolas asked curiously forcing himself up.

"Wondering how could you mistake me for the woman who killed my parents?" She answered his questioned with her own, as the tears rushed to her face.

For the first time Legolas really looked at Ariella, and saw that, she looks nothing like her. The only part of her being that resembles his enemy is her raven black hair. Caspia has fair skin, midnight blue eyes, and raven hair. Ariella has brown tan skin, raven hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He stumbles to the scared little princess, and hugs her tightly. He whispered in her ear while holding her.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping away her tears. "You look nothing like her but last night you reminded me of her. Your hair is the color of hers. But Caspia has fair skin, midnight blue eyes, and raven hair." Legolas described the evil sorceress perfectly. "But you my lady are much more beautiful." He said caressing her cheek.

Over the next several days, they learned that they have much in common. Their love of literature had brought them too many debates over certain things. Ariella loved hearing Legolas's side of the story of The Fellowship of The Ring. She was fascinated with his every detail during the battle of Helms Deep. Still one questioned remained in her mind. _Why did he become so angry when he thought I was Caspia? _She had asked herself this repeatedly.

The day finally came, Legolas is now able to move around on his own, he has grown quiet fond of Ariella, and she in turn has done the same. Nevertheless, they still find things about each other that are shrouded in mystery. He never speaks about his past and neither does she, all they know is that they both hate and despise Caspia with a passion unlike any other. Ariella found it strange all the things that people had mentioned about Legolas were false, and in fact, it could not be further from the truth. He is kind, gentle, and loving.

His people adore him and he often lets the small elven children into the palace courtyard to play. Ariella has even caught him playing with them. The children play a game of what they call _The Last Battle_ in which Legolas is a warrior elf, and a small elf girl is the princess waiting for a rescuer to come for her and save her from the evil dark Lord Sauron. Ariella would smile to herself as she watched a small smile grow upon his face.

Watching them, play as she often did Legolas looked up to her and this time it was her turn to smile. Waving her down, Ariella runs speedily down the halls and into the courtyard. Bursting out of the palace doors, she frightens the small children. All except one, a small elven boy dressed in a green tunic. He carries himself proudly even for such a young age. Walking up her his face stern and unloving. She crouches down to meet his face, smiling. The boy reaches for her hand and smiles.

"Come my lady you will be the princess and I will be your protector!" He said rushing into a small grove of trees.

"Oh wait a minute now. I would like to know the name of my protector." Ariella said crouching beneath the trees while the young boy holds a small sword.

"Of course my lady." He said bowing. "I am Yuriel son Yuril." A great pride filled his voice.

"It is nice to meet you Yuriel." Ariella bowed, sensing Legolas's presence close to trees. "Ha!" She yelled twirling around into his arms.

"I've captured you little princess!" Legolas said holding her closer. Yuriel saw that they wanted to be alone so he motioned to the other children to leave. Tapping Ariella's shoulder she turns and bows to the small elven child. Turning back to Legolas, she smiles.

"I want you to join me for dinner tonight. Do you accept my invitation?" He asked his gentle tone clear and present.

"I would like that," her smile sincere. His hand traced down her arm and found her hand. His finger laced with Ariella's his touch warm to her body.

Usually when elf guy made a move on her, she would reject him in the most embarrassing way. However, with Legolas it is different. She finds him irresistible, their can be all these people around and he will make her feel like she is the only on there the only person that matters to him. Legolas leads Ariella back to her room she stops in front of the door not wanting to let go of his hand, letting out a sigh she turns and kisses his cheek. Turning a bright shade of red she smiles and runs with lighting speed into her room, leaving the prince to stand their in pure amazement. He touches the place where Ariella kissed.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Chapter Three: A Night to Remember**

Ariella bathed and dressed into a silver gown with beautiful midnight blue beads woven into the satin silk cloth. The elderly woman Halieli came into her room fixing Ariella's hair. Placing a beautiful silver circlet around her head, making it look as if small silver vines are lacing together around her head. A small tear shaped diamond jewel in the center of her forehead. A knock sounds on her door, turning excitedly Ariella runs to the door to find the elven prince standing before her. His handsome face showing a smile. He has dressed in a tunic the color navy blue his pants silver, his hair in its usual elven braided fashion.

"Come my lady," their arms linked.

He leads her down the hallway into a large open garden area. There around the table are beautiful gold candles lit all over. The table adorn with a gold cloth a top of that is a smaller red wine colored cloth. Every single piece of silverware and china plate set perfectly from the napkins to the glasses, even the candles look perfect.

"Oh it's beautiful," her breathe taken away. He walks her to the chair pulling it out ever so gracefully she sits. The food steams before her eyes. Her stomach growling loudly because she has not eaten all day.

Silently they sit enjoying the sounds of the surrounding area. The gentle hum of the crickets' song the whistling sound of the wind, and the graceful flow of the ripples in the water. Finishing the last piece of bread Ariella closed her eyes letting a small smile spread across her brown skin face. A rush of energy flowed through her hand, opening her eyes she finds Legolas smiling at her, getting up Legolas walks over to her. Ariella stands as well, they walk along the grassy path his and her fingers laced together. Finding a small bench, they sit. Ariella rests her head in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her body. The words rush from her voice in a small whisper.

"I love you." Ariella whispered before falling asleep. Legolas felt shock rush throughout his body, seeing that she fell asleep he said nothing.

The only other girl who said she loved him was Caspia, and she broke his heart. So instead of responding Legolas pulls Ariella closer into his embrace. Ariella awakes to find herself in her room. The sunlight just peering over the mountaintops and onto her bed, getting dressed she walks down the hall and into the dining room and finds Legolas already awake and eating.

"Good morning," he smiles. "I trust you slept well Ariella?" He asked using her first name she smiled.

_He has never called me by my first name, maybe he is starting to like me. I cannot believe I told him I loved him but I do not remember him responding back, so maybe he did not hear me._

"I slept fine thank you Legolas." She sits next to him and an awkward silence followed. "Uh . . . about last night I didn't mean to be so forward but I only spoke what my heart feels." Ariella said boldly.

"You must understand Ariella I love you but I cannot give you the love you want." Legolas lies to her, for within the deepest part of his elven soul his love burns for her with a thousand fires. Ariella looks down the tears beginning to well up within her eyes.

"I understand Legolas. Please do not feel sorry for me, I don't want this little bump to ruin our friendship." Ariella could not hold back the tears anymore, standing she runs out of the dining room, and back to her room. Halieli finds the crying princess. Ariella explained to the elderly elf what had happened. Rather than let Legolas's secret out the old woman suggested that the elven girl move on with her life. Leaving her to her thoughts, Ariella dried her tears, but she cannot help but cry.

_I have to let him go but I cannot, I do not want to. I love him to much just to let him go._ The tears stream down her cheeks falling to the floor making a small puddle. Ariella looked into the glistening water and saw his face. Ariella sings a beautiful song that Arwen taught her as a young elf girl. Arwen's mother wrote it as a young elf girl while waiting to find the love of her life.

Legolas finds himself pacing back and forth in his room questioning himself. _Why did I tell her that? Why did I not just let her know how I feel? I know why, it is because I am afraid that she will hurt me the way Caspia did. I should know better but it is too late now. Now I have to make it up to her I have to tell her but not right now. She would probably become confused and angry at my sudden change of heart. Although I do not blame her, I will invite her to go horseback riding and talk to her._ The young prince searched Ariella's room and found no one there.

"I wonder if Legolas is going to avoid me." Ariella asked aloud.

"I would never do that." His voice came from behind making her very soul jump. "I had hoped that you would join me for an afternoon ride?" Legolas asked giving a slight smile.

"I think I would like that your highness." There it was she went from calling him Legolas to your highness.

"If you would be so kind Ariella call me Legolas." He said smiling reaching for her hand but she quickly pulled away not wanting to feel that same glorious feeling, knowing that she would have to let it go.

"I think we should leave your highness the sun goes further down the mountain and soon noon will be no longer." Ariella walks towards the horse stables. Finding a beautiful mare Celestial is her name.

They climb upon the beautiful white horse. Ariella sitting in the front holding the reigns tightly and Legolas being the gentleman that he is keeps his hands at his sides never letting them stray to her hips. Ariella stops finding a small stream in the forests. Splashing her face with the cool water, she smiles at her reflection. Legolas stands next to her and smiles, Ariella cannot help but stare into his bright blue eyes.

"I think we should head back I promised myself something and I don't want to forget to do it." Starting to walk away, she feels his hand grab her arm.

"Please stay," Legolas, said pulling her into his embrace. However, she pulls away.

"Stop it!" Ariella shakes her head. "You can't do this to me I love you but you can't do this to me!" She screamed in anger it was the first time Legolas had ever seen her angry with him. "You can't sit here and expect me to come running to you every time you want to be with me. I am a person and you just cannot lead me on so we are just friends or we are more than that. I have already chosen what I want, and that is to be with you. Now it is your turn to choose what you want to be with me, or to not. And when you're ready let me know." She said flying off into the air her power of telepathy allowing her to do this.

Legolas roams the Forests of Mirkwood still pondering all that Ariella had said to him. Moreover, coming to the realization that Ariella is right. He cannot lead her on jumping on to Celestial he rushes towards the palace his mind thinking clearer with each galloping pace the horse takes. Reaching the palace doors, she sees a horse that looks very familiar, and he began to fear the worst. Laughter can be heard throughout those hallways of the palace. Legolas finds Ariella with another elf. His brother Seolas, they look nothing alike. Seolas has deep emerald eyes, deep chocolate brown hair. He seems more muscular than Legolas and a slight bit taller. The two elves turn to see Legolas staring at the both of them.

"Ah, little brother your back from your afternoon ride how was it." Seolas's voice irritating.

"It was fine, tell me dear brother why are you back I thought you were away on your journey for another millennia?" Legolas asked trying his hardest to sound polite.

"No I decided to come home early good thing to; otherwise I might not have met Ariella." Seolas smiles to the small princess. "Come Ariella shall we adjourn for a late lunch?" Seolas holds his arm out to her, his charm is impossible to resist. Ariella looks to Legolas as if telling the prince _I will not go with him if you wish me not too._ However, Legolas being to proud to say anything turns the other way his snobbery shining throughout him. Ariella nods her head no and thanks him for his kindness. Seolas nods and heads toward the dining hall.

"Ariella I would like to talk to you." Legolas said in a whisper.

"Really that's funny because at this moment I don't want to talk to you!" She said walking away but he grabs her arm. "I'll thank you to let me go _your highness_."

"Please just hear me out Ariella. Just be careful with Seolas he is known to womanize the elf and mortal girls he is a playboy. I just don't want you to get hurt, I know he seems like a charming person but" Ariella cuts him off.

"He is a charming person, and as far as I'm concerned I think I like him." Ariella regretted her last words, but she did it out of anger. Walking away, she lets out a low growl.

_I'm going home that's it I'm so sick of all this crap! First, I think he likes me and then he doesn't like me but then he flirts constantly with me but has the nerve to say that he has no romantic feelings for me! Moreover, even better he has the never to call his brother a playboy when he himself is doing the same thing. _Finding her way into her room Ariella collapse's onto her bed closing her eye's Ariella let's out a large sigh of relief. Sensing she is being watched she looks to her balcony to see none other than Seolas.

"Seolas what are you doing here?" Ariella asked confused.

"I saw the way you looked at me, Ariella. And don't worry about Legolas our relationship doesn't concern him." Ariella began to see what Legolas was trying to tell her, she cursed underneath her breathe for not listening.

"I'm sorry to inform you Seolas we don't have a relationship, I'm involved with someone else." Ariella lies.

_Why did I say that Legolas and I aren't together, he's probably still stuck on some other girl._

"Well Ariella just know this whenever you break up with him, or need a shoulder to cry on someone to talk too. I will be here for you, but a word to the wise Legolas will not be so easy to break. I fell in love with you the moment I met you." His words touched her heart and cannot help but kiss his cheek thanking him.

"Seolas why is your brother so. . ." Ariella cannot find the words to describe Legolas.

"So distant and cold hearted?" Seolas's voice sarcastic.

"Well no he's never been like that towards me just last night he invited me to dinner oh it was so romantic, he held me in his arms and everything was perfect. I've never felt this with a guy I love him so much and I told him last night but before he could answer I fell asleep. Then when I talked about it with him this morning he just told me that he does not love me not the way I love him. But then today we went horseback riding I got off and he pulled me into his embrace as if we are together and it was nice but not right, it's like he wants to be together but he doesn't want us to be _together_. If you know anything can you please tell me, I'm just really confused?" Ariella explained the tears welling into her eyes. Seolas sees her pain and hugs her tightly.

"Long ago when our parents ruled. A young elven woman around your age came to Mirkwood claiming to be an elven healer of great power. Legolas was amazed at her beauty, but her beauty was only skin-deep. Her name, Caspia she came to us fifty years ago he fell instantly in love with her. She claimed to be in love with him but was only using him to get to our parents. She searches for a jewel called the Celeb Loki or the dragon jewel. The story is that an elven queen from long ago placed the jewel in her daughter and her daughter would find it on her three thousandth birthday. Convinced that our father and mother had it Caspia questioned them, she grew tired of their ignorance convinced that it too was an act. She killed them the same day she confessed her love for my brother. He banished her not having the heart to kill the woman he once loved. He saw them die. Sometimes I often wonder if he still loves her." Seolas finished the heart-breaking story and Ariella found out a deep secret within herself.

"Do you know who the elven queen was? The one you talked about?" Ariella asked Seolas. He makes no reply, which leads her to believe that he does. "Answer my question Seolas do you know the elven queen of whom you speak of?" Ariella's tone more demanding.

"I do," he sighs. "She was your mother Queen Arielstial and your father King Arionel. I'm so sorry Ariella."

"Do you mean to tell me that the Celeb Loki is in me?" Ariella asked frightened.

"Yes Ariella the jewel which so many races covet to posses is within you, for only in your hands can its evil power be sustained." Seolas's face becomes grave and full of worry; Ariella has not seen that same look since the day her parents died.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tomorrow will be your three thousandth birthday, Caspia has not been looking for the jewel but for the person that posses the jewel. It's even funnier the day that our parents died my mother gave Legolas half of a green crystal leaf, telling him that the love of his life would have the other half. That this elven girl would be his, match in every way, the other half to his heart. At the time, he was still considered a child amongst our kind. To me she gave half of a blue crystal sphere telling me that on the stroke of midnight the jewel would shine on the cala quessir she also told me that I am the chosen one to protect the cala quessir. That my soul purpose in life was to protect this high elf." Hours had already passed and Seolas looked up to the night sky to see the moon telling the time by the stars.

"Seolas I have that other half of the crystal leaf." Ariella confessed she felt as if the words broke his heart.

"I have known this since the beginning of all our trials and tribulations. I had promised myself that I would not fall in love with the elven girl who possessed the other half but I must confess that it is hard not to love you. I often wish that I was the one given the jewel and not my brother." Seolas rests his hand a top of Ariella's. She gives him an innocent kiss on the lips. "But I know he will be good to you just know that I would have been too." The bright blue jewel begins to shine around his neck the light grows brighter and a beam of it hits Ariella. She begins to feel herself weaken a bright green jewel shines from her chest; soon she feels a fire within her body. A power surges throughout her and she feels the strength return to her.

"What happened?" She asked feeling even happier than ever.

"I have fulfilled part of my destiny for now it is time for you to fulfill yours, go to him and show him your proof." Seolas said kissing her forehead. Ariella smiles her entire body glowing with light. Running down the hallways, she searches frantically for Legolas and finds him in his study.

"Legolas!" Ariella screamed jumping into his arms hugging him tightly never wanting to let go. "I want you to see something" pulling out the jewel from around her neck, he stared at the dangling leaf. Legolas smiles and pulls out his other half. Putting them together, the two halves form a perfect heart shaped leaf.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her passionately. Ariella's breath taken away from the bliss she feels throughout her entire body. "I'm so sorry Ariella when you told me you loved me I knew then that I felt the same for you, but then I remembered all that had happened. The pain I had endured and at that moment, I felt the stone form around my heart once more. Even if you had never shown me this, I still would have loved you." Spinning her around they laugh together the two hearts are now one.


	5. Darkness

**Chapter Four: Darkness **

_Dearest Ariella,_

_I have needed to inform you that we all miss you very much and wish for you to return home. Arimir and his family send their love as well. Artemis has been very lonely without you, so if you could please write back as soon as you receive this letter. We look forward to your return. A special surprise is waiting for just after you receive this letter._

_Amin mela lle, Uncle Elrond._

"This is wonderful news!" Ariella said smiling Legolas looks to her.

"What is melamin?"

"My uncle wishes me to return and I want you to come with me. Come I wish to see my surprise that my uncle had told me about!" Grabbing his hand she rushes out of the study and into the gardens through the hallways and down the long corridors, and past the spiral staircase and finally to the entranceway. A there stands her elven cat Artemis. "Artemis!" Ariella screamed. He lets out a giant roar or joy.

_I have missed you little princess how I had yearned to hear your voice once again! _ He said running to her hugging her with his enormous paws standing on his hind legs.

_Oh you have become bigger I remember you were not as tall as I was in your true form_. She complimented his great size.

_Little one you must pack your things we are to leave soon, we have received ill news of trouble on the borders of Rivendell. A dark shadow has been lurking over the kingdom. Your uncle as well as many others back home wish for you to return._

"This is wonderful oh I've missed you all so much come we must leave immediately!" Ariella said grabbing Legolas's hand. Ariella begins to rush to the door her hand in his but she comes to an abrupt halt. Turning around to see Legolas's leg caught within Artemis's jaw. "Artemis!" Ariella yelled.

_Who is he? I do not like him he took you away from me and you never came home he will pay for making you and I suffer for so long!_ The cat's enormous fangs wrapped tightly around the elven prince's leg.

"Artemis this is Legolas, now let him go please I beg you my friend. He did not make me stay I chose to stay with him because he loves me, and I love him." Ariella said affectionately. Loosening the grip on Legolas's leg Artemis looks at Ariella sadly.

_Does this elf mean more to you than me? You would choose him over me, after all that I have done for you. Am I to be forgotten and left in the shadows? I love you as a father loves his daughter and I will not loose you so easily. I have protected you throughout your entire lifetime have our times together meant nothing. You speak of love and yet you fail to realize that I myself have shown you all the love you could ever want. I have watched you grown to be the beautiful elfling princess you see in the mirror._ Artemis finishes and he sheds tears of sadness. Ariella releases her grip from Legolas's hand and crouches down to Artemis.

_Artemis my love, you have been my protector ever since I was a young elfling child. Nevertheless, I have grown into a young woman, and your wisdom has led down many paths towards the right directions. Do you remember when I was a young girl I once told you that I wish to leave Rivendell and travel the world with you at my side? I still wish for that to happen with all my heart, but another shall be joining us on that journey Legolas. I love him with all my heart but I love you and him in two very different ways. You will always be my protector, my elven cat remember all elven pets and their owners are bound together forever by love and friendship. You have always been a member of my family. Always protecting me, guiding me, revealing to me new things. However, it is time that you let me go. In addition, no you will not be left in the shadows for I could never leave someone I love behind. You forever and always will be in my heart. I love you Armis. _Ariella kissed his forehead. He lets out a light growl; sounding almost like a laugh, he does this at the use of his old nickname. For when Ariella was still a baby she could not say Artemis, instead she would say Armis.

_I love you Ella and as long as he is good to you and never brings pain to your heart. I will protect the both of you as if you were my own children. Now come we have lost much time, your uncle wishes us to come home as soon as possible._ Artemis said nudging her into the palace along with Legolas.

Gathering their things, they bring only the necessities. Each elven royalty bringing their choice of weapon. Ariella with her giant boomerang and Legolas with his elven bow that Galandriel gave to him. The two climb a top of Artemis's body Legolas unsure of the safety. Riding high into the midnight sky Ariella feels as if she could capture a star by just reaching out into the air. They reach the edge of Mirkwood's forest. An ominous presence is lurking all about them. Ariella can feel that hair on the back of her neck standing on ends.

"Legolas there's something in the air can you feel it?" Ariella begins to ready her weapon. A blood-wrenching scream is heard near the end of the forest.

Legolas is the first to see the hideous monster of immeasurable size. The monster is a giant spider. Knocking off Ariella first its teeth embedded deep within her chest. Using her boomerang Ariella slices off half of the monster sending the both of them flying into the air. Blood flying in the air out of Ariella's chest the Celeb Loki comes' flying out, the half centipede swallows the jewel and its body becomes restored. Legolas aims his bow at the monster, releasing his arrows the same time Ariella releases her boomerang. Their weapons hit the monster at the same time, but as Legolas's arrows hit the monster, they also hit something very important, the jewel. His arrow sends the jewel flying through the air luckily Ariella using her power of telepathy retrieves the jewel, placing it back within her body her wound quickly heals. Catching her breath, she looks at Legolas.

"What was that?" Ariella's breathe coming back slowly.

"Lord Spider he was killed many years ago by my father, what was that thing that came out of you?" Legolas asked helping her up.

"The Celeb Loki I am it's protector, I have been told that all races of Middle-Earth wish to posses the jewel but only I can withstand its power. Your brother told me that long ago Caspia yearned for the jewel and its evil power. For it does not work for good but only evil, even the most innocent and uncorrupt person will give in to it's will their soul being destroyed in the process. Only the cala quessir can posses the jewel." Ariella explained to the confused prince. "And what do you mean killed many years ago by your father? If he was killed them how come we just killed him now?"

"I do not know I want to assume is has everything to do with that jewel that you just embedded in your body," Legolas explained.

"Boy I hope not because if so we're all in a lot of trouble" Ariella feels her stomach turning her insides.

"Come we must leave this place and reach Rivendell before morning the sooner the better." He said.

Within a matter of hours, they arrive in Rivendell all tired but happy to see sanctuary. Ariella runs throughout the palace searching for her uncle and finds him talking amongst a council of races. Rushing to him, she explains all that has happened within the past hours. Sadly, her uncle tells her that he already knows of what she posses and has known for all her life.

"If you have known then why didn't you tell me?" Ariella yelled with anger.

"Because my child I did not wish you to bare the burden too early, although you bare it I did not wish you to loose your mind worrying over it. I thought I was doing the right thing, I was trying to protect you," Lord Elrond said.

"The right thing for who atar me or you! If you knew you should have told me, rather than have me find out from a complete stranger. Who by the way is the one who is supposed to protect me, Seolas Legolas's brother. It is not the way I found out that bothers me so, but rather the way I was so ignorant in all the trouble that would follow it. Legolas and I were attacked at Mirkwoods borders by a giant centipede that by the way bit off my chest and ripped out the jewel until Legolas and I retrieved it and killed the monster!" It is becoming clear that Ariella is hysterical.

"Ariella you must calm down. I will tell you everything." Motioning the other races to leave sitting he takes in a deep breath. "Ella your mother was the chosen one to posses the Celeb Loki, but after she died she had to choose another. You being her daughter were the most obvious choice, but at the time of her death, you were too young. Therefore, instead of killing you she had the jewel lay dormant within your body until you turned three thousand. Yesterday. Then all was to be revealed." Lord Elrond explained.

"I don't understand where did it come from?" Ariella asked now more curious along with Legolas, their curiosity caught them.

"Long ago before your mother was born. I was a young elf boy. A sorceress named Cassiopeia created the jewel. Tainted with her hate and cruelty the jewel grew more beautiful with each life she took. She bore a child Caspia who would inherit the jewel in the matter of Cassiopeia's death. Your great grandmother Andrasia a high elf one of the first, killed Cassiopeia and took the jewel. It was later discovered that the reason for this is Andrasia's pure heart and her elven powers could withstand and sustain the evil powers. From that day on her bloodline would inherit the jewel after she decided to take the ship the Valanor. After centuries, she then passed it down to your grandmother Astrasia, who then of course passed it down to your mother Arielstial true Arielstial was not her daughter she still possessed the pure heart, the high elven blood needed to sustain the jewels evil power. Each young elven woman received the jewel at the age of three thousand." Lord Elrond took a deep breath once more and then took a small drink of his wine.

"Ok so I understand all this but why does Caspia still live if this happened so many centuries ago?" Legolas asked. "Sorceress's do not live that long, wizards are the only ones to live part of the lifetime of an elf." He reminded.

"A dark secret that has taunted my mind ever since I was a young child. Caspia is my sister your aunt from your fathers side." Lord Elrond said gravely the embarrassment coming over his face. "Your grandfather Atticus gave her a child unwillingly; you see using her sorcery Cassiopeia made herself to look like your grandmother his wife Andrasia. He laid with her and from that time, he gave her a child. After Cassiopeia had revealed her true self to your grandfather, it was too late and from her pregnancy, Caspia was born. Very true she is able to withstand the sands of time because of her hate and her connection to the jewel but also because of her half elven bloodline. You see Legolas Caspia and Cassiopeia share the same bloodline Caspia is always able to know that the jewel is out in the world somewhere just not exactly where. At least back then, now that the jewel has awoken she will be able to sense where ever it is, and hiding will do you no good Ella. At this very moment she searches for the jewel her powers are not strong enough to pin point it yet but soon enough." Tears begin to form within his beautiful elven eyes.

"What's wrong uncle?" Ariella asked reaching for his hand.

"I am afraid that the only way to destroy the jewel is to kill Caspia or the one person who posse's the jewel. We must do everything in our power Ella to destroy her before she kills you, and believe me she will show no mercy. Tomorrow there is to be a council in your honor, all races will be there and you are to attend along with you young Prince Legolas." He smiled to the young prince. "It has been many years since we have last seen each other, not since the time of the one ring. It is good to see you once again my son." Lord Elrond said embracing Legolas in a fatherly hug.

After several hours of detail in all that had happened to Ariella and Legolas. The two explained that they have found love within each other's hearts. Lord Elrond embraced them both and is over joy to see his young niece choose a suitor. After all, that he had been through to push her to choose a companion, all she needed was some time. Ariella is still unable to believe all that she had learned she finds herself within the walls of her library a place where she would often to go and think things through.

_Caspia killed her own brother her blood my father. She killed my mother and all for the sake of some stupid jewel in which she covets so greedily. We are bound together by blood. I shall take her life just as she did my father and mother and just as she showed no mercy she too shall receive none, I shall avenge parents and destroy the Celeb Loki. Although one thing I cannot understand, why did she not kill Uncle Elrond? _A question that she had pondered for many hours unable to come to a conclusion. Ariella had decided that it was time to rest before the council meeting tomorrow.


	6. Chosen and Rejected

**Chapter Five: Chosen and Rejected**

Awakening to a beautiful morning Ariella dresses quickly and finds Arwen with her husband Aragorn in the kitchen. The two cousins embrace for what seems like an eternity. Aragorn then hugs Ariella kissing her forehead.

"It is good to see you my little cousin." Aragorn said teasingly.

"Little? If I am not mistaken I am the same height as you as and more than twice your age!" Ariella said punching his arm in a playful manner.

"Quiet true what it is to be young and youthful and not old and decrepit like those such as you!" Aragorn said laughing only joking of course.

"Well at least I don't show my age what are you dear cousin 127?" Ariella's voice has a gentle chuckle.

"And what do you mean decrepit do I look decrepit to you?" Arwen asked hurtfully. Guilt that always was one of her strongest powers of Aragorn,

"Oh melamin I only was joking with and then what I mean to say is"

Laughing hysterically, Ariella and Arwen do their handshake. Sliding their palms together and then bumping their fists, Aragorn soon learns he has been a victim of their guilt trick. "Gets him every time." Arwen winks at Ariella smiling.

"Are you attending the council today Aragorn?" Ariella asked curiously.

"Yes unfortunately I am. I am sorry that I feel so melancholy about it but I had hoped to never journey again into such a perilous adventure. I wish to stay with Arwen and my son Aralorn. But your uncle and my father in-law requested my presence, who am I to deny his wishes." The now older Aragorn said, he may be older but he does not look a day over forty-five, he is one hundred and twenty. His Numenor blood flows deep within him, thankfully he does not feel a day over twenty.

"Well I must go get ready for this council meeting my lord has wished me to come unrevealed I do not understand why. I suppose it is because I shall be the only female attending but that should be of no matter." Ariella complained.

"I will see you or should I say not see you there." Aragorn said with a light chuckle.

An hour passed and Ariella is now dressed and ready for the council meeting. She wears a earth brown skirt that reaches just above her knees, a wine colored long sleeve blouse, earth brown below the knee high boots, and a dark green cloak that covers her entire body, using the hood to cover her head she leaves her room. Walking down the hallway into the courtyard, she feels someone watching her knowing whom it is she calls out to the watcher.

"You did not have to hide I can sense your presence from a mile away." Unveiling her hood Ariella looks up into the surrounding trees to see Seolas.

"Little princess it amazes me how much your powers have grown. Shall I accompany you to the council?" Seolas grinned devilishly holding out his arm.

"Of course kind sir, but why did you not just come up to me?" Ariella asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to see how strong our connection is you see all people bound to you by the jewel have a connection with you even in death," He said walking ahead of her leaving her baffled.

_If the jewel binds everyone to me then why can I no longer feel my mother and father? _She asked herself sadly. Turning around Seolas looks to Ariella who seems to be staring off into the cloudless sky.

"You can no longer feel them because you choose not to," was all Seolas said, before leaving her there once again she became baffled.

_What does he mean I choose not too, why would I do something so stupid as to deny my parents? _ Ariella looked at the sundial and realized that if she does not hurry she will be late for the council meeting. Speedily running as most elves do, she finds herself interrupting her uncle.

"As I was saying all of you have heard of the Celeb Loki the jewel. You all know what evil power it brings. Thankfully there is one who is able sustain such an evil power." Lord Elrond said as Ariella cringing took her seat. A man stood up angrily.

"You know as well as we all do that no one person elf, dwarf, hobbit, or mortal can withstand the power of the dragon jewel." His voice deep and strong. Carrying himself proudly the man is tall, with broad shoulders; his skin is tanned from the rays of the sun. With long brown locks accenting his face and dark green eyes. The crest on his armor is of royalty and that of someone from Rohan he is dressed in dark earth tone colors burgundy's, browns, greens, and gold's.

"I would hold your tongue Neomer son of Éomer. Do you wish to meet this person they are here now in this very council?" Lord Elrond said his eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes I wish to see the one you claim is so powerful!" Not in all her lifetime had Ariella seen any mortal or immortal challenge her uncle's word. Feeling her uncle's gaze on her, she stands and removes her hood. Her hair now hangs loosely the sun shining on it making it appear iridescent.

"Hello Neomer I am Ariella" she greeted him smiling.

"Now I really don't believe you, first you expect me to believe that one person can control the Celeb Loki, and now you expect me to believe that a woman can hold this power" Neomer's voice mocking the entire council. "You cannot expect me to believe this. You cannot expect me to believe that the most powerful jewel in the entire universe lies within this woman, and that she is not corrupted by it. If you all here choose to believe this lie then you are all unwise and ignorant." Neomer scoffs.

"You accuse me of being corrupt and yet you nothing of or about me, you assume because I am a female that I cannot bare this burden, you call those around you ignorant and unwise. If you ask me, you are the unwise and ignorant one. Stuck in your pathetic head strong ways." Ariella rolling her eyes, finding it hard to believe that she has to explain herself to someone that is of no importance to her. "When I was a young child my parents died at the hands of the woman who so greedily seeks this jewel. My great grandmother, grandmother, and mother all possessed this jewel and now so do I. From the time of my parent's death to now, I have been tormented by horrible nightmares of their dead bodies, the blood spilling onto the ground taking their lives with it. If the Celeb Loki had not corrupted my great grandmother, grandmother and mother what makes you think it would do any different to me, our blood is the same. How dare you make a mockery of this council and how dare you challenge the authority and word of my uncle and call him a liar." Ariella's voice stern and angry. "All here today come to this place in faith but you, you young Neomer bring doubt and fear. I do not doubt that fear is within this council but at least they do not doubt my uncle." Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear Ariella reveals her elven ear to the young prince.

"You are an elf!" Neomer said amazed.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I am and," Ariella is cut short but a dark cloud that hovers over the council. The warning drums can be heard Rivendell's gates.

"All of you into the palace, Aragorn lead them to safety. Ariella go with them." Lord Elrond orders his niece.

"I can fight and you cannot stop me!" She said to Lord Elrond. Running back into the palace, Legolas at her side.

"Do you know what your doing?" He asked readying his bow and arrows.

"Not a clue, all I know is that my uncle needs help and I will not let this kingdom be destroyed as mine once was!" Ariella said reaching her room, she finds Artemis in his true from her boomerang slung around his back. Running down the palace halls on his back the two teen elves find themselves readying for battle. Ariella sees her uncle chanting an elven spell.

"Yala onna en alu!" Using his elven power to summon the water element Lord Elrond finds his strength draining but the enemies are hit hard from the blow.

Ariella finally sees the attackers hundreds of giant centipedes. Their hard scales black as the night, their under belly red as blood, their legs an enumerable count, with giant gold eyes. No doubt kin to the Lord Centipede. Wielding her boomerang, she throws it into the air killing twenty at a time. Legolas shooting all that he can, they are aided by the other elves. Artemis breathing fire from his mouth burns all enemies that come against him. Ariella stands on his back. The giant bugs in one large group.

"Artemis head straight into the demons!" Ariella said readying her elven spell.

Over the years during her time in the library, Ariella had discovered her uncle's elven spell books. Notes he had taken. One had said this. _Elven spells are not used for the wills and whims of our people. However, for the protection and healing of our people. We do not use them to manipulate others around us for it is wrong and devious._

"Ariella what are you doing?" Legolas shouted, as they grew closer to the demons.

"Trust me!" She yelled to Legolas.

Jumping off Aretmis into the air, she stands mid-air only being able to do this with her power of telekinesis. Holding her hands out they look as if they form and invisible bowl, a light of great size begins to form within the space sparks flying everywhere. Artemis flying faster now out of the swarm of demons with Legolas ordering him to go back.

_Little prince I cannot go back! Ariella has ordered me not too!_ Aretmis tells Legolas through their thoughts. Giving up Legolas starts shooting more of the giant centipede's trying to help in every way possible. Ariella forms a protective shield around her body, the giant ball of light growing bigger in her hands.

"Lanta en kalae!" Ariella releases her power to create a lightening bolt thrusting it into the flock of demons killing all of them.

The remaining body parts of the creatures falling from the sky. Using her telekinesis to clean up Ariella sends the blood parts high into the Misty Mountains. Letting her guard down Ariella quickly feels the consequence of her mistake, another centipede comes from behind her slicing straight through her. The jewel flying out of her body. Ariella's elven power of healing tends to her wound although the pain she feels is incomprehensible. Legolas spots this and starts to shoot at the creature. Ariella grabs her boomerang, the giant centipede swallows the jewel and grows to an immense size it has to be as tall as the Misty Mountains and as long as them.

"Legolas it swallowed the jewel!" Ariella yelled.

Nodding he gives it all he has got shooting five arrows at a time not slowing the creature down. Holding her boomerang Ariella throws it slicing half of his body off. Ariella can see the jewel, catching her weapon she throws it once more, and just as she does Legolas shoots one last arrow. Their weapons are both lethal to the creature, but Legolas's arrow has serious repercussions. Just as Ariella feels her weapon fly back into her hands, a bright light comes out from the creature. In addition, all of Ariella's fears become a reality, Legolas and Ariella witness the jewel shattering into pieces. All of the pieces flying off into air. Except for one shard, a single shard falls to the sky Ariella catches it the angry growing within her.

"Don't tell me," Ariella said gritting her teeth. "Do you know what this is?" She yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't do anything?" Legolas shouted back.

"This is the shard of the Celeb Loki and thanks to you the jewel shattered with _your _arrow scattering across a league of who knows what! Do you know what this means!" Ariella screams into the heavens. "This means that now we have to find them all before Caspia does, you've just made my life a whole lot harder! It's bad enough I have to bare the burden but now I have to go looking for it!" Ariella said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked letting her leave he is much too proud to follow.

"You're not my favorite person right now!" Ariella yelled back.

"Yeah well same too you!" He said kicking the ground.

Aretmis flies down into the fields, and finds Lord Elrond unconscious. Rushing him to elven healers, he is quickly worked on. The healers assure Ariella that her uncle will be all right. Lord Elrond has told Ariella that she must choose those to accompany her. Sitting in her room Artemis on her lap purring loudly.

_So who will be joining you little one? _Artemis asked, as she pets his black fur.

_I don't know Legolas of course that little ass can at least come along seeing as how it's all his fault that the jewel broke. You of course my love, Aragorn. _She stopped unable to think of anyone else her mind-running blank, silence fills the room but is soon broken by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said her voice unfriendly and unwelcoming.

The door creeks open and entering her room come four little hobbit boys. Three very slim and one rather chubby. The one who seems to be their leader has large diamond blue eyes, messy brown hair, and rather large hairy feet as they all do. The other two the slimmer ones both have hazel eye's and dirty blonde hair. The last one who is a little heavier has hazel eyes as well but a little darker dirty blonde hair.

"Hello Lady Ariella forgive us we did not mean to intrude but we came to offer our services to you. Sam, Merry, Pippin and I all were in the Fellowship of the Ring." The blue eyed one spoke and Ariella begins to realize that these are no ordinary hobbits but the most famous of them all.

"Excuse me are you Frodo?" She asked excitedly.

"I am my lady," he replied.

"Frodo Baggins? The brave hobbit who threw the ring of power into Mt. Doom," Ariella asked even more excited.

"Well actually Gollum fell into the mountain with the ring after biting off my finger." Frodo said holding up his little nub.

"Oh my gosh you have no idea what an honor this is. I mean I have read your book it is my favorite and your uncles. That is where I learned all about hobbits. Which one of you is Samwise Gamgee?" Ariella asked looking amongst the other three.

"I am my lady" Sam's timid voice spoke softly.

"Merry, Pippin?" Looking to the other two, they bowed and introduced themselves proudly. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"My lady are you alright?" Frodo asked as Ariella crouched down to the floor.

"You are willing to travel this entire world just to help me, you don't even know me." Ariella said sobbing. "You four have shown more loyalty to me than my own kind."

"Not true my lady we know all about you. Why your Ariella Mailian wielder of the giant bone, your mother and father were killed long ago when you were little centuries before any of us were even born." Sam said smiling. "And we would be honored if you allowed us to accompany you."

_I like them_ Artemis said with a happy growl.

"I do too," Ariella, said smiling. "This is Artemis my most trusted friend and companion, he is an elven cat and I believe a great warrior show them." Artemis purred as a blaze of fire surrounded his body as it died down his giant saber tooth cat form appeared before the hobbits.

"That is so cool may we ride him?" Merry asked like a small child begging for candy.

"Artemis?" asked Ariella bowing down the cat allowed Merry to climb onto his sleek body.

After choosing, all of her companions Ariella has announced her decision. Those that are to be joining her are Legolas, Artemis, Gandalf, the hobbits, Aragorn, Neomer, and Gimli. Ariella finds herself looking for Legolas she discovers him in her library reading an old book. He is the first to apologize and she in turn assures him that it is her fault.

"If I had not shot my arrow none of this would have happened." He debated.

"No it is as much your fault, as mine if I had been on my guard that creature would have never caught me doesn't matter now, doesn't matter we'll do this together" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Getting ready for bed the young princess packs a small bag with three earth brown skirts, three blouses one red wine colored, another blue, and the last forest green. Crawling into her bed for what she feels will be the last time for a long time. Ariella enjoys the comforts of her home knowing that she will probably forget it over the journey. Legolas has also packed except he brings only one spare tunic. They each pack their choices of weapons Ariella and her boomerang along with her mother's elven daggers. Legolas with his bow and quiver his daggers from back home.

The hobbits sharing one large room pack their things as well. Frodo and the other hobbits ready their weapons. Frodo with_ Sting _and only one spare pair of clothing, Sam bringing all the necessary cooking utensils, spare clothes and elven dagger. Merry and Pippin bring their pipes, clothes and the elven daggers Lady Galandriel gave them at the beginning of their last journey. Aragorn readies his sword sending it to the elven sword maker to sharpen the blade. In their room, Arwen is unable to stop crying.

"Melamin I will see you once again and I promise I shall not be gone for long." Aragorn said wiping away her tears.

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked sadly.

"Our son needs you here with him and I would prefer you stay here." He said trying not to sound old fashion.

"Promise me that you'll come back safely." Arwen said holding back the tears. Aragorn turned to her once more before blowing out the candle.

"I promise," he said turning once more to snuff the candle.

The Fellowship gathers their things some remembering old trials and tribulations from the battle they had fought fifty years earlier. With each passing moment Ariella becomes more anxious to leave unable to bare the fact that the Celeb Loki jewel shards are out amongst the world, where Caspia so vigorously searches yearning for their power.


	7. From Beginning to the End

**Chapter Six: From Beginning to the End**

Finding she is unable to think about anything but the jewel, Ariella begins to hum lightly to herself. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looks to the sky to feel a beautiful warm sun shining in on her face, and a small smile comes across her face.

_That is the first time that I have see you smile in a long time little princess. _Artemis said purring loudly.

_That is because in these days of late I have been very unhappy and I still am_. Ariella said sadly.

_Come the day grows late and you need you rest. _Artemis said crouching down as Ariella climbed atop is back and laid down, his fur embracing her body creating a blanket of warmth.

Ariella found herself in a deep slumber. She awakens and yet she feels as if she is still asleep. Looking around Ariella sees no one. Then just as she turns around, a body shape starts to form. It is the size of a small child. Her hair as black like the feathers of a raven. She cries loudly in a fetal position.

_What's wrong? _Ariella asked bowing down. She looked up to her and the child's eyes dark, and hollow. They show no life, only death. The little girl smiles at Ariella, but it is not a sweet sincere smile but an evil devilish smirk. She reaches for Ariella, but Ariella pulls away from the strange child. Others start to form around them, they appear to be normal people but Ariella sees them for their inner soul. Their ugly, tortured, and disgusting. Crying out to them Ariella beings asking why their following this strange and evil little girl. None of them speak instead they cackle. There is no light only darkness around them, Ariella sees a bright light around her body. Looking back to the girl, she speaks.

_You have no authority here,_ her eye's glow red and her voice sends a fear throughout Ariella's entire soul. "I will kill you and all that you hold dear to you!" She said reaching for Ariella, but Ariella moves quickly and pulls away.

_No! You have lost, this is all pre-ordained God has won!_ Ariella yelled slamming her fists against a book. The girl begins to chase Ariella a sword in her hand Ariella runs out of the room. Down a long corridor, Ariella finds herself running aimlessly. Starting to loose all hope, but then she sees a bright light shining, Legolas. He turns away and Ariella chases after him calling to him but he does not look back. Falling over a stone, she lays on the ground crying. She comes closer to Ariella the sword in her hand, putting it to the hilt of Ariella's neck.

_Jesus deliver me!_ Ariella cries out to Jesus just before the girl swipes the sword down her neck. Awakening in a sweat she cries, finding Legolas is gone along with the others. Running out of their camp, she searches frantically for her friends.

"Legolas!" Ariella screamed once more hoping he would hear her desperate pleas for help. Ariella finds him running to her.

"What's wrong Ariella?" Legolas asked searching her body for an injury. Looking up he sees a nasty cut down Ariella's throat, the blood still trickling down her neck. Sitting down, tears still running down her cheeks. Ariella refuses to speak word while he dresses the wound.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Legolas asked touching Ariella, but she pulls away. "Ariella I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong" his voice stern.

"Why should I tell you? You didn't even try to save me when I called you" Ariella's voice harsh and cold. "Legolas, I had this dream. There was a strange evil little girl. She said that she would kill me, and then she started chasing me down this corridor. I saw no one, then I saw you," she starts to cry again. "When I called to you. You just turned away, like I wasn't even there," Ariella said finally turning to face him. "How could you leave like that? You didn't even take a second look, you just kept walking, fading away into the shadows," she said. The tears from her face hit the floor. Legolas pulls Ariella into his embrace.

"Melamin I would never leave you ever that wasn't me in that dream" he said kissing her forehead. "I promise we'll find out what's happening," he said. Ariella faces him, and he wipes her tears away.

Falling asleep in his arms, but this time she did not wake up, in a sweat from a nightmare. Legolas watched over Ariella most of the night. The day had past and they had found a small yet quaint place to rest for the night. The only problem this place is plagued with giant spiders.

The evening stars peered over their heads. Ariella stirred in her sleep, she looked up to see Legolas fast sleep. Turning to her left, she saw that Sam had started a fire to cook dinner. The sizzling of meat sausages is heard and the scent of the meat trailed to her nostrils, where she happily inhaled the fumes of the cooking meat. Smiling to herself she gently moved out of Legolas's arms, he stirred but only for a moment. Walking over to Sam Ariella smiled handing her a plate her smile grows even bigger.

"I take it you are hungry, and the scent of my cooking is oh so tempting" Sam said half cockily.

"How'd you know?" Ariella asked surprised.

"Well my lady not to sound self absorbed but I have not met a race that did not like my cooking" Sam said grinning, as Ariella took a bite of the meat. Sam watches her face closely anticipating her reaction. Ariella's smile fades away from her face, and turns into utter disgust.

"This is the most" she paused and smiled. "Wonderful thing I've ever tasted, oh you have to make more!" She said laughing at the little hobbits shock.

"You scare me for a minute my lady," Sam said.

"Do you always act as such?" Ariella asked tilting her head.

"As what my lady," He said in return

"Like that my lady I have a name you know and you can call me by it, I won't kill you," Ariella punched his arm in a friendly gesture.

"No maybe not on purpose but I do believe that punch of yours just might have knocked the wind out of me." Sam said smiling.

"I'll go wake the others," Ariella said running around the camp shaking everyone awake. Legolas was the last that she reached. "Wake up melamin Sam is cooking breakfast and we must leave soon so hurry." Ariella edged him on.

"What!" Legolas snapped at her. Opening his eyes she looks into them, they no longer look of a clear blue color, but dark and amber. His skin is also darker, as well as his hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Ariella snapped back investigating his unelven features even more so. "And what is wrong with your hair?" She asked poking at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me now just come and on let's get some food!" He growled underneath his breath, standing Legolas begins to walk but soon trips over a small pebble. His little accident makes the whole camp go quiet.

"Did you see that Legolas just fell over, that's never happened in all of the time I've known him!" Pippin pointed out the already obvious.

"Damn it!" Legolas said brushing himself off. "This would happen; I swear if anyone says anything I'll kill them!" He said glaring at the whole camp.

"What's wrong with you? Elves never fall, but" Ariella stared at him blankly. "But mortals do" Ariella whispered as a chill ran up her spine.

"Melamin I'm so sorry I can no longer protect you in my current condition," Legolas said sadly looking at to the ground.

"Come we need to talk." Ariella said reaching for his hand. His touch so cold and unlike the elf she loves. Finding a small opening in the forest Ariella and Legolas sit down. "Legolas what's wrong you've been acting different and what was that, that just happened back there?" Ariella asked confused.

"Exactly fifty years ago Caspia cursed me before I banished her from Mirkwood, for one night when the moon disappeared from the sky. I would become mortal so until the morning sun shines on my elven skin I will be a mortal man." He confessed.

"You ignorant fool! Why didn't you tell me if I had known I would have made sure that our fellowship had traveled to a safer place than this. Why do you insist on hiding things from me, that I do not understand is that unbearable to open up to me? Why do you find it so hard? And now you are the only one who is going to suffer the consequences." Ariella said as she looked around her keen hearing picking up the sound of nearby predators.

"I don't trust anyone!" Legolas snapped gasping from his outburst. His cold heartedness brings tears to her eyes. "Are you crying, don't cry for me Ella"

"I'm not crying for you I'm crying for me and the rest of us, because of your ego we're now trapped in this place and surrounded and I don't even have my weapon. All because you do not trust me! If I get eaten I'm coming after you!" Looking around Ariella uses her power of telepathy to levitate the both of them out of the predators reach.

Reaching the campsite Ariella warns every one of the on coming predators. Nevertheless, it is too late as the words leave her mouth the giant silver spiders come flying out of the trees landing in the center of camp. Grabbing her boomerang, she throws it at her enemy the giant weapon slices throw the air. The reflexes of her opponent are quick.

"We know that the Prince of Mirkwood is at his weakest point we have come here to take advantage of this!" The creature speaks.

"Oh no you don't horta axo!" Ariella throws the bone of Eriol one last time slicing the creature into half.

"More of them are coming Gandalf what are we going to do?" Merry asked in a panic.

"The only thing we can do, fight!" The old wizard yelled.

"Run melamin get out of here please!" Ariella pleaded with Legolas.

"I will not leave you!" Legolas grabs his bow and quiver. Lining three arrows, he shoots and hits the giant spider dead on. Therefore, it is true he really is a skilled archer, not because of his elven ways but because of his true talent. Killing what they think is the last one the group lets their minds rest for a minute, but that minute is a minute too long.

A screeching that sounds like a siren pierces the night air. Looking into the sky the stars disappear and Ariella is the creatures' target. Though being and elf with cat like reflexes, Ariella is not quick enough for her opponent. The spider sinks its enormous fangs into Ariella's shoulder, and at the same time, her boomerang goes straight through the spiders' body.

All of the fellowship helps to move the spider off her small and fragile body, and what they find is tragic. Ariella's body lies lifeless on the ground surrounded by her own blood. Legolas gathers her into his arms and holds her close, her breathing is minimal but it is there. Gandalf explains that poison is moving throughout her entire body. There is nothing that any of them can do but, pray to the heavens that she pulls through. Ariella slips into a coma like stage and she finds her soul wondering in another world.

_Where am I? What happened? I do not remember anything, except the sky grew even darker and now I am here. However, where exactly is here? _Ariella looked around to find a beautiful world full of life and color.

_Why dear sweet Ariella you are were all young elven maidens go when they pass away. _A familiar voice said turning around Ariella discovers the most beautiful sight she could ever think possible, her mother.

_Mom, is it really you? You died so long ago I almost forgot what you look like. Oh, Mom I have missed you so much and Dad too_. Ariella said hugging her mother tightly.

_Ella you have to go back, God has spoken and it is not your time to die yet my daughter. You still have so much to do in the world. You have people who love you and need you Ella. You have grown into a beautiful elven maiden. Please return to your body, I know that you are hurt but here take this as a gift from me. _Her mother Queen Arielstial held out a small golden orb. _It is my power to heal others as well as myself. I give it to you little one. _Her mother leans down to her ear. _So that I can always protect you. _The queen places a gentle kiss on her young daughters' cheek. _I will always be with you._

_Mom what about Daddy is he, ok?_ The queen cannot help but let out a light chuckle.

_Your father is fine in fact, he had hoped he could be here but he has other duties to attend to at this moment. In heaven, there is an army of elves that fight along side God's angels to battle against Satan and all his evil doers. In fact, your father is fighting of some of your opponents as we speak. He sends his love and says that Eriol does as well. Eriol is so proud of you and glad that his wish is being fulfilled. Now the hour grows late and though time does not come for me, it does for you. Namaarie little one, I love you. _Ariella feels her spirit being drawn back into another place.

Gasping for air Ariella awakens to find that the others surround her, morning has come and Legolas is once again an elf. "What happened?" She asked breathing heavily.

"You passed out melamin and have been in a coma for over four days," Legolas said as tears stream down his face.

"Four days no that is impossible I was only with my mother for about ten minutes and oh" Ariella attempts to pull herself up but her body is still soar. Looking over her body, she finds no wounds.

"On the third day your body started to heal itself and all of the blood was sucked back into your body, Gandalf told us to leave you alone but I could not help but hold you close to my own." Legolas said hugging her tightly forgetting about her bruises.

"My mother I saw her she gave me the gift of healing," Ariella touches her side where it seems to be most tender. Focusing on the muscle she the feels, an unexplainable fire come from her hands and the bruise and tenderness is gone. "Oh Legolas your hurt," Her hand touches his broken arm; the bone had broken out of the skin. Legolas screams in agony, focusing on her new power Ariella feels the bone start to move back into his skin rebuilding its structure with new bone marrow. The skin also heals, and returns to perfection.

"What happened to you?" Pippin asked in awe. Nevertheless, Ariella did not answer instead she smiled and let a small tear fall down her face. So a new gift has been bestowed upon Ariella but this fact still remains, is this new power going to be a gift or curse?


	8. Doubtful Minds

**Chapter Seven: Doubtful Minds**

Gandalf has been leading the fellowship off course; but no one has said anything to him. Legolas has of course asked questions but the old wizard just smiles and laughs at the young elven princes' curiosity. Ariella has been even more curious probing Gandalf's mind has proven most difficult, in fact out of the five times that she has tired each time Gandalf has met her in his mind and kindly asked her to leave him be.

"Do you know I think this old man is leading us to our death," Pippin said his voice in a mellow whisper.

"Yes, this coming from the hobbit that nearly got us all killed that day in Moria, when he knocked down Gimli's ancestor." Gandalf's voice, sarcastic and smug. "I may be twice your age Pippin but remember I can still whip you a good one!" Gandalf chuckled.

"I could have told you that Pip," Merry teased.

"So why didn't you?" Pippin cried in exaggeration.

"Would you have listened?" Ariella interrupted. Pippin did not need to respond to that in fact they all knew what he would have said.

Entering a large wooded area Ariella senses a strange presence around her and everyone else. _I do not like the feeling that I am getting it, Gandalf has not said a word and I know he feels it as well_. Her mind focused on nothing more than the aura around them.

"Yes child I know the aura of evil is around us, but we must leave it. It will not touch us, they have been given strict orders not to harm us." Gandalf looks up into the trees to see numerous orcs he laughs at them. The once great race of orcs who were bent on world domination are now nothing more than, thorns amongst the roses.

There is one that this old wizard seeks so diligently, searching for answers to questions he has not asked allowed. It has been almost twenty years since he has seen his old teacher, Saurman. Saurman has been banished to the land of darkness, for all eternity until redemption finds him. He is powerless and has remained that way since his defeat.

Sitting in his chambers, a smile smeared across the wizards face, as he senses that his once apprentice and old friend enters his household.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gandalf the great. It has been long my friend too long" Saurman said turning to face Gandalf and the others.

"Yes it has been to long old friend, I see that you have yet to find redemption, and you still have not asked for forgiveness in what you did all those years ago. But no matter you always were a stubborn old fool, but that is not why I have come to talk" Gandalf scolded Saurman in a humorous way, a way that only the both of them would understand.

"I know why you have come. It is the cala quessir, and the Celeb Loki. Word has spread of the ill news, of the jewel and its shards spread across the world of Middle-Earth. Caspia is on the search for it, long have been the days that you knew this one day would come." Saurman said looking to Ariella.

"Yes I have known along with Lord Elrond." Gandalf gives a large sigh.

"So what do you plan to do my friend, Caspia has already gathered more than half of the jewel and when the jewel becomes whole once more, she will be unstoppable. It will not be as easy to destroy her as it was Sauron."

"There is one that can stop her, one that can bring her down to the pits from whence she came." Gandalf looks to Ariella and smiles. "Even with all the power of the Celeb Loki Caspia is no match for Ariella."

"Maybe, but still defeating her will not be an easy task have you forgotten that she is half elven and sorceress. Her powers are far beyond that of yours and especially mine. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that Ariella will be able to save us all from the wrath of this vengeful woman?" Saurman asked his tone stern, and his question is something that all of them have been wondering.

"I have faith in her, and in God. It is her destiny to do this, and so shall she fulfill it." Gandalf said.

"Very well then I guess it is my turn to play my part in all of this," Saurman said unhappily. "You, girl come here!" He bellowed.

"I have a name Saurman and since I am of royalty you shall treat me as such. You will address me as Ariella now come old man we have much to do and very little time to do it in." Ariella ordered him as if he were a mere child.

Leading her into his layer, Ariella sees the living conditions of this once great wizard and is disgusted. Decomposing rodents are scattered about the air smells of death.

"How the mighty have fallen. Isn't it funny how you find yourself, on the top one day and the bottom of the food chain the next?" Ariella asked sounding cruel, the old wizard hurt at her unkind comment.

"Yes and keep it up little princess and you'll find yourself in the same place that I am in" Saurman warned. "I was once like you, using my powers and skills for good and peace. But then I met him, and he showed me things that I had desired all my life, what a fool I was for taking them. Now I regret all that I have done against this world, and that is why I am here to help you Ariella," The old wizard said leading her into a more cleanly room.

"Help me do what you old senile wizard? You can do anything for me, I must die to save my people and that is exactly what I intend to do. You cannot save me from this fate no more than I can save myself. I will die a thousand deaths before I see one good person on this green earth die at the hands of this sorceress," Ariella's eye's tear up.

"You have the heart of the pure one that is good ignorant elfling. You will need it for what I am going to put you up against" Saurman said unveiling an enormous book.

"And what is that old man?" Ariella asked.

"Hell." Was the last word she heard from his mouth before being plummeted into a vast darkness.

In the darkness, she thought her eyes would adjust, but they never did. Clashing and gashing of teeth can be heard throughout her mind. Screams and pleas are sounding throughout her mind, taunting her every thought. How do I get out of here? Was a question that ran through her mind, there is no light, no people. Only darkness, fear, hate peace never came to her mind and sleep did not either. _ Saurman never meant to help me, he only wanted to get rid of me, and so did the others. Either that or this is all a test! Ariella thought to herself._

"You cannot win; this is all pre-ordained by God! You all have lost, do you hear me you've lost we've won!" Ariella shouted into the dark cold air. Evil laughter heard throughout her mind.

"No you have decided to speak little elfling have you?" An eerie voice speaks aloud. "We have been testing you all this time and now you have chosen to speak up, it has been three days since you have come to us, Saurman had given us strict orders not to harm you" the voice makes her spine tingle and her eyes tear.

"I cannot see you but I feel your very presence here and now. I rebuke all of you flee from this place. You have no authority here! I call upon my Lord Jesus Christ to save me from this evil!" Ariella called to her god. Feeling an utter peace through out her heart mind and soul Ariella sees a beautiful light so warm and loving.

Falling asleep Ariella smiles, a weight is lifted off her shoulders and now she is at peace. Awakening to a familiar voice, Ariella rubs her eyes from the sleep. The scent of the woods is filling her nose, arms are wrapped around her and a river is nearby.

"Melamin are you alright Ella can you hear me?" Legolas's voice filled her with joy.

"I can my love and I always will even in death," Ariella smiled with joy in her heart.

She does not feel the danger coming her way, the evil seeking the jewel. In fact Caspia has gathered all the shards of celeb loki all but one. The shard in which Ariella posses is the last and final piece, Caspia brings no army, no guards just her cold cruel and vengeful heart. There is something in the past that has caused her to be as such, but does the fellowship know of this event or are they about to learn a whole new fact about Caspia and her family?


	9. Forbidden Secrets

**Chapter Eight: Forbidden Secrets**

"It's near I can sense it, she's near me her very presence makes me sick!" Caspia said aloud.

Lord Elrond and Caspia are brother and sister half of course. Little does Lord Elrond know that the only reason for this is his father's love for Cassiopeia, Caspia's mother, there never was a spell it has all been a lie. Lord Elrond lusted for Cassiopeia in his heart and in his mind; finally he pursued her knowing that it was wrong in all aspects of life and love. Cassiopeia never wanted to be with Atticus or loved him for that matter. The spell was placed on her; you see Cassiopeia never was evil or cruel until Atticus forced himself upon her. Atticus placed a spell on her that would make her look like her fiancé Darien. Once Darien learned of what had happened he called the wedding off, leaving Cassiopeia alone in the world, never learning that her adultery was unstoppable.

Lord Elrond explained to Ariella that Legolas that the celeb loki was created before the birth of Caspia, this is not true. Cassiopeia created the jewel after the fact, you see after Atticus robbed her of her virginity her innocence she became infuriated. She became so angry that from that anger formed the jewel, regretting its creation Cassiopeia sought the help of Andrasia high elf and wife to Atticus. Poor Cassiopeia knew that the child formed within her body was Atticus's but she never told Andrasia. Arranging so that Andrasia would receive the jewel, it would remain in her safekeeping until she passed it down to another chosen elf. Cassiopeia died giving birth to her one and only daughter she never even saw Caspia's face. Andrasia could see her husbands face in the newborn baby, and became angry and began to hate her husband with a passion like no other. This hate diminished when she realized that the hate in her heart would take hold of her and the jewel.

Sending the baby away to a place where she would be taken care of Andrasia often visited the young child and claimed to be her aunt from a far away place, never revealing that she was an elf. On the other hand, she never revealed to the young half elven half-sorceress child what she was either. So, it came to pass when Caspia turned two thousand years old, and on her leave to the Havens Andrasia revealed all the lies that had been told to Caspia over the years begging for her forgiveness, forgiveness for her husband and for herself. Unfortunately for Andrasia and Cassiopeia Caspia was born with the same emotion to hate so easily, Caspia forgave Andrasia for she had shown Caspia nothing but love and kindness. Atticus was another matter though, she found his home and murdered him, that same anger and hate flows in her veins. However, his death was not enough for her she wanted and still wants more she learned of the celeb loki from the elven history books, and who possessed it.

The power that it holds and gives seems like a blessing to Caspia and all she yearns for is revenge on Atticus's descendents. She killed Ariella's parents because they refused to give her the jewel, they had learned of the death of Atticus and the reason. Giving Caspia the jewel would have been suicide, no matter if they had listened or not she still would have killed them. Now she seeks Ariella the last high elf that lives in Middle-Earth there is no one next in her line so killing her would end all possibilities to destroy the jewel.

Sitting on the ground, Ariella smiles and feels the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze and the scent of the wild flowers. Her happiness fade away when the blood curdling screams of the hobbits breaks loose. A sonic boom heard throughout the forest, Legolas is running to save her from what she doesn't know though. Turning Ariella sees the women with pale skin raven hair and midnight blue eyes, Caspia. A giant silver orb forms in her hand growing larger and larger, using her power of telekinesis Ariella forms a protective shield around her friends. Throwing the orb Caspia misses, and she is caught off guard. Ariella thinking on her toes uses her gift to grab the jewel. Placing the last shard onto the jewel, it becomes whole and returns to Ariella's body.

"Caspia stop all of this there is no need for it please I beg of you stop all this madness!" Ariella begged for the mercy of her world.

"Stop! Stop! My mother begged for you grandfather to stop, but no he kept on pushing himself on her! He raped my mother and from that rape came a child me. She died giving birth to me that jewel was created from the hate that my mother had for your grandfather. It is rightfully mine now give it to me!" Caspia's power somehow been weakened by her lack of the jewel and Ariella's presence.

"Your mother would not want you to do all this please Caspia believe me when I say that I am so sorry for my grandfather and the pain he has caused you. However, you have done no better you have murdered my parents and the parents of the one I love." Ariella points to Legolas. "They had done nothing to you but because of your blind hatred you killed them. End it all hear Caspia and be in peace," Ariella's voice would not be heard.

"Atticus raped my mother not only did he do that he sent me away to live in the mountains with an elderly couple who left me because they died of old age. The only people who ever loved me were those people and Atticus's wife Andrasia, and even she too left me. Do you know what its like to have no one, to live in the world alone with no one to call your own?" Caspia asked tears shed from her eyes.

"You murdered my parents all for the sake or some stupid jewel, and you have the nerve to ask me if I know what it feels like to be alone and have nothing to call my own. All the waking hours of my life I am constantly reminded that I'm never going to see them again, my parents were murdered, your mother died giving you life. There is quiet a difference Caspia, what about Legolas did you think about him when you killed his father and mother? He loved you Caspia and you broke his heart doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ariella becomes angrier at each word that escapes her mouth. "Your killings are all in vain because no matter what you'll never have this jewel, and to that I promise you!" Ariella said releasing all the power of the jewel within her body a burst of light come from her heart hitting Caspia.

At this moment, Caspia is free from hate and anger seeing the error of her ways Caspia feels the love that Legolas and Ariella share, the love that Ariella's father and mother had shared. Now she wishes to take all her evil doings back seeking forgiveness she finds it, she finds it in God and the people that she has caused pain too. Ariella falls to the ground the jewel is now out of her body, the once beautiful jewel tainted with cruelty and evil is now grey and dull. Lying there, Ariella feels her energy leaving her body, her very life taken away. Running to her Legolas cries over her body screaming for her to come back hoping that she will come back to life, but her lips are cold and her eyes lifeless.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? It wasn't enough to take away the two people I loved the most you have to take away the love of my life as well?" Legolas yelled at Caspia.

"I am truly sorry Legolas forgive me for all the pain I have caused you but here I can give her this," Caspia pulls out a vile full of water. "My aunt gave this to me as a young child, she told me that a dear friend of mine would die for me and the rest of this world to protect it, and in doing so I was to give her this to save her. However if I do this I will die for the life force of this water is tied to my own" Caspia said smiling to her elven friend. "I would ask this one favor of you Legolas," Legolas nodded. "That I would be able to kiss your lips once more before I leave? Although all these years you always thought my declaration of love was untrue I lied I have always loved you. But you and I are not destined to be and somehow I think I knew that so lied to you. More heartache in my life was the last thing that I needed, but I am sorry for the heartache that I caused you" Legolas leaned in and gave her a small innocent kiss on the lips.

Caspia slips the vile of water into Ariella's mouth, lying beside her, she closes her eyes and her breathing slowly stops, but as her breathing stops, Ariella's begins once more. The injured fellowship surrounds her bruises cover their bodies from the blast. Ariella awakens, telling her friends and her love Legolas, of the horrible things she endured for those five minutes. When Ariella released the power of the jewel, she had to purify it first and all its evil went into her soul, she had felt every evil thought emotion that Caspia ever thought or had done.

"That is why you had to see Saurman," Gandalf said smiling. "You learn something new everyday whether by your own hands or someone else's," the old wizard said.

"So what now Ella, do we leave or do we stay here?" Pippin asked the question all the others had so longingly wanted to ask.

"Now, we go home" was all she said.

They buried Caspia in the high mountains of her childhood, Gandalf placed a simple but powerful spell over the grave so that Caspia's body would remain as it did when she died decay and rot will never find her. Ariella dressed her in the finest elven clothing, made by her own hands. A royal crown placed upon Caspia's head, a crystal box is her coffin. Gimli has mined the finest jewels, so that they will be embedded around Caspia. Pippin sang a lovely song for her, while Frodo, Sam and Merry picked flowers that are to adorn her. Lastly, Legolas left her his daggers, and promised that he will always protect her, for she is now a dear friend to him. All wrongdoing has been forgiven, and forgotten as if nothing ever happened.

Legolas and Ariella returned to Mirkwood with more love in their hearts then when they left. They married shortly after all of Mirkwood attended and a very special group that consisted of hobbits, a wizard and two humans. Of course, all their families were there, it would not be a wedding without them. Three years later Ariella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she named her Acacia. Although the jewel is no longer in existence, there are times when Ariella feels her heart burdened with it, but she simply remembers that it's gone never to return, she's found the light **beyond the darkness.**


End file.
